1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sailboards and more particularly to adjustable position footstraps for such watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sailboards, as a watercraft with features similar to surfboards and sail boats, are controlled by position of the sail and by pressure applied to the board by the feet. In relatively calm, flat water conditions, a sailor may rely on board to foot friction to keep his feet where desired. As the wind and waves increase, it becomes easier for a sailor to lose control due to undesired movement of his feet.
In order to provide greater control during gusty conditions, many sailboards are equipped with a number of footstraps into which a foot may be positioned. As the sailor exerts pressure to the rail of the board through the ball of a foot, the foot is held in place by the footstrap above the arch of the foot. In fact, pressure on the footstrap may be utilized to translate the desired pressure to the board's rails.
Sailboards are manufactured from sophisticated foam blanks which are surrounded with water-tight, strong layers of plastic or fiberglass. Due to this construction, inserts for attachments such as footstraps must be positioned by the manufacturer in the board during construction. Some footstrap inserts may be placed on the longitudinal axis of the board while others may be off-center.
Reviewers of sailboards rate the placement of footstraps on the boards. Sailors of different abilities, weights and sexes are used as reviewers so the reader can decide whose review, as to footstrap design, best fits his or her needs. Unfortunately, no existing board can satisfy an individual's needs under varying conditions.
In European patent application Publication No. 0083106 of Pierre Curtet, a footstrap track is positioned along the board centerline such that the footstrap is movable toward the tip or tail of the board. Curtet provides a groove in which a slide is positioned. Enough friction is provided to prevent the slide from moving along the length of the groove until the sailor exerts sufficient force longitudinally through the attached footstrap. Alternatively, notches may be provided which helps to keep the footstrap and slide from moving too freely.
Unfortunately, the Curtet design does not provide sufficient security since the footstrap may move longitudinally at undesired moments. The so-called "roughness" or "notches" will tend to become looser with repeated use which could cause the sailor to do the "splits".
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.